Valentine's Day Surprise
by Itsssdelaneyy
Summary: Valentine's Day Present for my friend, Lexi. :D


**This is a Valentine's Day present for my best friend Lexi who is MADLY in love with Snape. **

**I HOPE U LIKE IT LEXI!** (i dont own Hogwarts or the character Severus Snape.)

* * *

><p>Lexi Splawn took out her class schedule. It was her 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Professor Snape: Potions – 2nd period. She had never had Professor Snape before. She had heard the rumors though, and wasn't particularly excited to be in his class. She started to walk to the dungeons. She soon was face to face with the looming figure of Professor Severus Snape.<p>

"You're late Miss…" He said.

"Splawn, Sir," She said.

"Right…"

"_Great first day of school and he already hates me," _she thought. She walked into class and took a seat. Class went on tediously as Lexi tried to pay attention.

"Miss Splawn, what would happen to the shrinking solution if you add to many rat spleens or too much leech juice?" He snapped to see if she was paying attention.

"Well, Sir, umm the potion would turn an orange color instead of the um acid…umm…green it's supposed to be. And if I remember correctly from the paper we had to right on it this summer doesn't it make it quite poisonous if errors are made?"

"Oh…yes Miss Splawn…very good," he said surprised. He then proceeded to instruct the class on how to make the shrinking solution. Before she knew it, she was making it perfectly without any errors and impressing the Professor greatly. The rest of the semester went on like this and she found herself enjoying potions class more and more as the days went on. She even felt that she had a slight crush on the professor.

One day Snape called her to stay in his class after the bell a few minutes. She was scared for fear of doing something to upset her beloved teacher then happy when she realized that she hadn't done anything wrong so it must be something good. After the bell rang, Snape shut the door behind the students.

"Miss Splawn, I would like to talk to you about something."

"Yes, sir."

"This is sort of difficult to talk about but…I have this…idea. It's about a potion that can change a couple separated by age the same age. And since you are my best student…I was wondering if you would like to…assist me with this project?"

Surprised Lexi stuttered, "Y-yes..sure, s-sir…that would…that would be delightful."

"Excellent! Would you like to meet after school hours? And if you and I are going to be spending more time together, I request that you call me Severus…none of that 'Sir' or 'Professor' nonsense"

"Absolutely, Sir…I mean…Severus."

"Off to class then…See you after 8th period," Snape said and gave a slight smile. A smile. She had never seen him smile before.

The rest of the day went on very slowly. She couldn't wait until the end of the day for her extra potions with Severus. When the moment finally came she rushed down to the dungeons where she found him before a table with different ingredients laid out on it. She only recognized a few and realized this might be a little more than just a reason to spend time with Severus. They soon got to work putting different combinations of ingredients together and recording their affect on a rather large cage of lab rats.

"Severus, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to make this potion in the first place?"

"I…um…never mind about that for now." They continued working until diner time. They did this for about 2 months until finally it worked on the rats. Snape was overjoyed.

"Severus…will you now tell me why you wanted to make this?"

Snape sighed, "Yes. I'm in love with a young girl and I want to use this potion on her and me so we can run away together."

"Oh, that's awfully nice of you, I hope she likes it," Lexi said a bit disappointed that he was in love with someone else.

"Off to dinner now. I will see you tomorrow during 2nd period."

"Yes, Severus."

She spent the night rather depressed and realized that tomorrow was Valentine's day and her Severus was going to run off with some girl. This made her even sadder. The next day she went to Snape's class reluctantly. He told her not to come after school today. The day went by slowly. When she finally got to her dorm she wanted to collapse and fall asleep. She was so tired she just laid her head down on the pillow without looking. As her head hit the pillow she heard a crackling sound. She sat up and took the note she saw on her pillow and read it.

Dearest Lexi,

Meet me in the potions room tonight at 8:00 one last time.

Professor Snape

She quickly got dressed and rushed to the dungeons like she had every night before. When she got there she found a bottle with a note attached.

Happy Valentine's Day my dearest. I love you. If you love me drink this half of the potion. It will turn you and I 18 and we can run away together. If you don't wish to do so I understand. Just leave the bottle where it is and go back to your dorm. If you do drink it meet me in the Great Hall.

Love, Severus Snape

She downed the potion and sprinted to the great hall straight into a younger version of Severus's arms.

"I love you Sevy!"

"I love you! Now we must hurry before we are caught!" They ran outside hand in hand. They boarded a train to the country side, where a house was waiting for them so they could live out their happy lives together forever.

THE END


End file.
